


Parent Night

by Spoofinator



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Johnlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Parentlock with Rosie, Post S4, Post canon, Sherlock is Papa, at least mostly canon compliant, five or so years post s4, fluffy as fuck, fluffy clouds of parentlock fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofinator/pseuds/Spoofinator
Summary: Sherlock and John go to a parent night at Rosie's school.





	Parent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff, but there is one homophobic bitch in it.   
> Otherwise fluffy like cotton candy.

Sherlock sighed as he got up from his chair. It was nearly 2:00pm and John would be home soon, and Sherlock knew that John would be furious if he wasn't dressed and ready, so he reluctantly started to get ready for the night.   
He was back in his chair, curls perfectly shaped and clothes perfectly posh, by 2:30pm. John would be home at approximately 2:33pm if he was taking his usual route, but Sherlock got a text at 2:32pm.

I can't get off early. Some flu going around or something. It’s ridiculous. You have to go to parent night without me, but I'll be there at around 3:30pm. I love you.

Sherlock frowned. He and John had been married now for three years, and John may not be observant, but he had to know by now that Sherlock was not good with the parents of other children. 

You'll do great. Just try and avoid other adults. That's all. 

Sherlock smirked at that, and although he still hated the idea of going alone, he hated the idea of letting John and Rosie down even more. So he made his way out of the flat, grabbing his coat as he went.

~-::♡::-~

He arrived at the school at 3:05pm. Usually John or Ms. Hudson picked up Rosie from nursery. It worked better that way, ever since the one time Sherlock got distracted by a case and ended up thirty minutes late.  
He walked into the front of the building where everyone else seemed to be going and got in the queue that was forming in front of a table. When he made it to the table he was greeted by a petite blonde woman, one of the teachers, he deduced.  
She looked at him quizzically, “Hello, who are you here for?”  
“Rosie Watson.” he answered with his quick, fake “I'm trying to be polite” smile.   
“Oh? Dr. Watson won't be making it?” she asked, seeming genuinely disappointed.  
“He will be late.” he answered, eyeing her curiously.   
She asked his name and wrote it on a name tag for him. He scoffed, but imagined John saying “just wear the bloody nametag”, so he decided he might as well.   
“So, you're the babysitter than? Nanny?” the woman asked.   
Sherlock squinted his eyes at her and opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted by another teacher.  
“Susan, do you need a break? I can take over here if you'd like to get some food.”  
“Yes, thank you, Katherine.”   
She nodded at Sherlock and then was off, replaced by a slightly taller brunette woman.   
“You've got your nametag, then, Rosie will be in room 2b.” she said handing him a pathetically drawn map of how to get to the classroom before turning to the next person in line.   
Sherlock found the room without the use of the pathetic map. He had the full layout of the school saved in his mind palace in case he ever needed it.  
“Papa!” Rosie declared, running up to Sherlock with her arms out.   
Sherlock lifted her up in a hug and kissed her forehead before letting her down again.   
“Hello, Watson.”   
“You actually came!”   
“Of course, honeybee, why wouldn't I?”  
“Because daddy says you hate talking to stupid people, and there are a lot of those here.” Rosie answered, not breaking her toothy smile.   
“For you, Watson, I would talk to a million idiots.”  
Rosie giggled and took his hand, “come on, papa, I want to show you all my projects.”   
Sherlock followed her along to a table covered in kid’s drawings.  
“I drew this one for you and daddy!” Rosie said proudly, holding up a scribbled pink and red crayon drawing that Sherlock could not quite make out. “It's the pink lady from you and daddy's first case!”  
“That's a lot of blood for someone who died of asphyxiation.”   
“Teacher said I should make my drawings more colorful.”   
Sherlock scoffed, but then smiled.   
“It’s very nice, bee.”  
Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker. “Parents, please make your way to the auditorium with your children for a special treat!”   
Rosie smiled excitedly, “Come on, papa!” she exclaimed, tugging Sherlock out the door towards the small auditorium where found himself surrounded by idiot adults and their idiot children. It was near sickening, and he was really hoping John would hurry up.   
“Papa, come meet my teacher!”  
Rosie dragged Sherlock over, very much against his will, to the woman he met at the table on his way in.  
“Ms. Susan! Ms. Susan!” Rosie ran up to her and pulled at the hem of her dress.   
“Oh, hello Rosie, is your dad here yet?” she asked.   
“My papa is here!”   
Ms. Susan looked up expectantly to where Rosie was pointing and looked disappointed when she saw Sherlock.   
“Papa? Rosie isn't that your babysitter?”   
Rosie looked confused and pouted.   
“No, it's my papa.” she answered.   
“Yes, Susan, this is my husband, Sherlock.”John said, walking up from behind Sherlock and putting his hand on his husband's back. Sherlock smiled softly at him, relieved.   
“Oh. I… I didn't know you were married.” Ms. Susan said, obviously disappointed.   
“Oh, he is very married.” Sherlock responded, eyes cold as ice.   
“Yeah! I was the flower girl!” Rosie said excitedly. “ Although I was too young to remember it much.”   
Ms. Susan smiled awkwardly before the loudspeaker came on again, “Pupils, please line up for our surprise!”   
Rosie clapped excitedly and ran to the front of the auditorium with the rest of the children.   
An older man, a teacher John assumed, handed Rosie a child size violin, while the rest of the children stood in rows. The teacher stood in front of the children and on his cue they all started to sing, while Rosie played the violin.   
John was smiling ear to ear as he looked over at Sherlock, who was also smiling proudly at their daughter.   
When the song was over Rosie handed the violin back to the teacher and then ran over to her smiling parents. John lifted her in the air and told her how proud he was.   
“I messed up one bit.” she admitted, embarrassed.   
“I thought it was lovely.” John responded, kissing her on the forehead.   
“It was beautiful, bumblebee. I told you the practice was worth it.”  
“She is quite talented.” Ms. Susan interjected.   
John let her down from his arms and smiled.  
“That's all Sherlock, he says it'll help her improve her focus and memory or something.”  
“It will, John. Our little girl might even be smarter than me someday.” he said with a smile at Rosie.   
“I'm going to grow up and be a better detective than papa, and a doctor, too, like daddy.”   
“Those are some big expectations, Rosie, don’t let your “papa” pressure you too much, maybe you should focus on being a kid for now. ” Ms. Susan said.   
“Maybe you should stop trying to fill the void in your life with your unrequited love for my husband and the loveless string of men you sleep with on the weekends and sign up on one of those dating sites like every other lonely middle aged woman.” Sherlock said emotionlessly, save the anger in his piercing blue eyes.  
“Sherlock!”  
“What? Isn't that what people do? Online date? She obviously doesn’t have a chance with you.”   
“Of course she doesn't, you git, but that doesn't mean you can be an arse.” John turned to Ms. Susan, “I apologize for my husband, he doesn’t know how to refrain from showing off.”   
Ms. Susan just stared for a moment before the silence was interrupted by a laugh from Rosie.   
“Papa is good at deducting, but daddy says he’s an idiot. They're both idiots. I'm the smart one. That's what Ms. Hudson says.”   
John and Susan laughed and Sherlock smiled.   
“Ms. Hudson?” Susan asked, “it’s good she has a female in her life.”   
Sherlock stopped smiling. “She’s perfectly fine without a motherly figure, if that's what you mean.”   
“Well, you know, once she gets older…”   
John gritted his teeth and straightened his shoulders, ready to respond, but Sherlock cut him off. “I've studied extensively, I know everything she will need to know about that ‘type of stuff’, I even have 6 books already picked by leading doctors for ‘that’ exact reason.”   
“Well- well…”   
“Well nothing, Susan, as you know, I am a doctor, and even if I weren't we are perfectly capable of raising our daughter.”   
Susan just stood, mouth hanging open, unsure of how to respond while John and Sherlock took Rosie's hands and made their way towards the door.  
Within a few minutes they were piled in a cab together, laughing.   
“Her face!” John laughed.  
“I don't think Ms. Susan likes you, papa.” Rosie giggled.  
“She'll probably feel even worse after she sees your beautiful drawing missing, too.” Sherlock laughed.  
John and Rosie both looked over at him as he took Rosie's “Pink Lady” drawing from his pocket.   
“It'll look perfect next to our yellow smiley face, I think.”   
Rosie and John agreed, and they laughed the whole way back to 221b.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little fic!   
> Comments and kudos give me life. ♥


End file.
